The Land of Rubia - The Lost Princess
by AznTiGeR1628
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are transported to a new world of magic. The reason? To find and save the lost Princess of Rubia!!
1. Prologue

The Land of Rubia

Hey minna-chan! This is the result of my two weeks off the Internet because my parents ground me and took the phone line away. I couldn't keep the urge to not type! (**Sigh**) Hope everyone likes it! It actually has a plot and story line! Yah!

Disclaimer: zzzZZZzzz… do I have to do this?… all right… I don't own Cardcaptors! Clamp does! But I do own the Land of Rubia and all the characters that are not Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, or Eriol.

The Land of Rubia - To Find and Save the Lost Princess

Prologue

By: AznTiGeR1628

The Land of Rubia is filled with magic and magical creatures. It was a magical world, such as witches, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses, unicorns, elves, fairies, and dwarfs lived there. There were also just the normal non-magical people. Even though they didn't have magic, they were connected to magic in someway. Nature can be seen blossoming everywhere. The Land of Rubia was filled with life and everything that came with it...

The King and Queen ruled the Western half of the Land of Rubia, Yalia, a good, powerful, and kind Sorceress, ruled the other half. The King and Queen were very powerful. They were known for their exquisite and unique Magic. Somehow, the King and Queen, for a precaution, had cast an unknown spell on their newborn baby Princess that would be activated if they were ever killed. The two halves, the East and the West, lived in Harmony and friendship for many years…

In spite of this, a dark menace has started destroying what Mother Nature has created ever so carefully. He wants to rule the Land of Rubia. He didn't believe in Harmony. So he unknowingly developed a plan to murder the King and Queen so he could rule the Western land. Unfortunately, his plan was such a surprise to the King and Queen that they were off guard and were killed. People of the West were astounded to learn that their beloved and mighty King and Queen were killed by the dark menace. The King and Queen were killed; hence the spell was activated. 

From their dying bodies, their spell formed a beautiful small red Ruby. It flew unnoticed to the baby's crib and became a necklace. A bright silver chain was magically formed around the baby's neck and attached to the Ruby. The chain was just long enough to fit around her neck tightly but comfortably so it didn't jangle around. When the dark menace tried to kill the baby Princess, the magic just didn't work. The spell on the Princess was so strong that nothing could hurt her if it posed a threat to her life. Why is it so strong? He asked himself. No answer could form in his deadly mind because he had no heart.

The dark menace knew that the Ruby was the reason why she wasn't killed. The dark menace tried to take the Ruby off her neck. Once he touched the Ruby, it burned his hands raw and sent a large jolt of energy and electricity through his body. He didn't want this child to be around. He knew that this child would cause him problems in the future and that people would be looking for her because this throne that he was stealing was rightfully hers since she was the Princess. So, the dark menace sent the baby somewhere because he knew she could not be killed. She was sent away with instructions to one of his most loyal and also most powerful followers. 

Now he rules part of the Land of Rubia because Yalia was too strong for him to be overtaken seeing as she was prepared for him, unlike the King and Queen. Although Yalia was a powerful Sorceress, Yalia could only fend off the dark menace. She wasn't a strong enough Sorceress to defeat him herself. Yalia has been trying in vain, looking for the baby Princess, the rightful ruler of the Western Throne. She knows that the only person powerful enough to defeat the dark menace was the baby Princess. Days before when Yalia had visited the King and Queen while they were still alive, she had met the baby Princess. The baby Princess radiated more magic at that young age then her father and mother combined, and then some. 

Many people in the West believed the years of Harmony were coming to an end. They also believed that a new set of years was starting. The years of Destruction. Yalia disagreed. She would somehow find the Princess and restore the throne to the rightful owner and heir.

For many days, months, and years, Yalia performed every spell, trick and incantation she knew but sadly could not find the lost daughter of her good friends, King and Queen. She looked everywhere and asked everyone but was unsuccessful. This dark menace was too cunning in hiding the baby. Yalia has searched the galaxy for people who might be of some help. Finally, many long and tiring years after the rule of the dearly loved King and Queen, she has secretly called upon our famous heroes from Earth to help in the finding of the long lost baby Princess, who should now be a young child of 10. 

Thus the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Hey hey to everyone

Hey hey to everyone! How'd you like is so far? I personally am very excited to start this new series!

But I think this chapter is a bit boring because this is just the beginning... I promise you that it would be a lot more exciting in the later chapters!

****

Also … one more thing… Sakura can do the similar powers that she can do in the Master's Stone, my other ficie. However, (!!!!!) You have to get this straight! The Master's Stone and this story are not sequels for each other! They are totally different, unrelated stories! 

She can call the Clow book or Clow cards to come to her, she can make new cards and she can call upon their powers without releasing her Clow key but it would be a more powerful attack or whatever if she did call upon the Clow key first. I just like this idea that's why its in both of my stories. It's just that, in this story, she already has learned how to do these stuff. In the other story, she's learning how to do it.

Disclaimer: …. (Is there any need?) … (sigh) … I don't own cardcaptors! Clamp does!….

Key terms:

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
_(AN: Author's Notes or INFO about why I do this or that)_

The Land of Rubia - The Lost Princess

Chapter 1

By: AznTiGeR1628

Sakura looked around. Beautiful rolling hills and valleys surrounded her. There were creatures she had never seen before and animals that looked familiar. The sky was clear and sunny. No clouds in sight. Sakura took a step forward. Abruptly, from the north came a black cloud. It swept over the hills, forests and fields, blocking out the sunlight. Sakura frantically turned around to look about her. 

At the top of a large and tall hill, not too far away, stood a young girl about Sakura's age or maybe a little younger. Her golden hair fell in waves down her back almost to the waist. A golden circlet went across her forehead and around head, holding the hair down. On the golden circlet, were imbedded tiny pieces of emeralds, rubies, and the biggest one on the golden circlet was in the middle of her forehead. It was a shining blue sapphire. She had a golden staff. At the top was a beautiful red ruby held in the middle of a small golden ring. She wore a white and yellow short skirt tied with a the same white material at the waist_( AN: when I say skirt, that would also include the shirt in the later chapters, because the normal attire was a connected shirt and skirt tied at the waist with some kind of belt or cloth and the pants with boots. Or else how would the girls be able to fight in a dress or gown?)_with white silk pants underneath the skirt tucked into shiny white boots. Her whole body was shining bright light as she stood. The darkness looked like it was avoiding her bright rays of light.

At her side flew a red and white dove. Around its neck, was a small necklace with some kind of charm hanging on it. Then to Sakura's amazement, it transformed into a pretty white maiden in a skirt with short sleeves that looked very much like the other girl's. The maiden's skirt was red and white, red silk pants tucked into white boots. Her hair was white and silky with red ribbons that were placed in her hair. She had a silver circlet around her head and forehead, like the girl's, except it had a red few dozen all small rubies. She carried a smaller and shorter red and white staff very much like the other girl's except red where it was gold but it still had a red ruby in the center of the golden ring. The maiden seemed to be the girl's guardian or teacher.

From quite a distance away on another hill stood a man. He was about…maybe around 30. He wore a black suit which consisted of a wide black shirt, fitting black pants and black boots and had a black staff almost identical to the girl's staff except black were it was gold and a black diamond where the ruby was. 

The black figure lifted his arms to the air. Lightening crashed down on the girls. The golden haired girl held her staff in front of her with one hand and a bright light engulfed them both, although you could still see them through the translucent shield. The lightening hit the light shield harmlessly. 

Sakura was about to run over to help her. She started running to the girl, calling on the Shield and Fly card…

*~*~*~*

Kero hovered over her ear. He inhaled deeply. His golden chest heaved up.

"SAAAAAKUUUUURAAAA!!" 

The girl sat up in fright. She clutched her blanket up to her nose. "WHAT!" Her emerald eyes scanned the room. Kero sat cross-legged in the air. 

"Tomoyo? Picnic? Hee-llooo?" Kero raised his eyebrows. Then he pantomimed eating a sandwich and slurping a drink.

"Oh." Sakura dropped the blanket. She rubbed her eyes. "I slept in didn't I?"

The Guardian Beast nodded his head vigorously. 

"I just had the weirdest dream." Sakura put a finger on each side of her temples and squeezed he eyes shut trying to remember the dream. 

Kero looked concerned. His Mistress hasn't had any visions for quite some time after they had captured all the cards. 

"I…I was standing in this place. I don't know where. It was very beautiful though. The trees, the animals. Except… I think that some of the animals looked different. I think I saw a unicorn. I'm not quite sure but I know that it was very beautiful. Then I remember a black cloud coming from.. I think the north.. and it covered the whole area, as far around as I could see, with a black darkness. After I looked around I saw a girl standing with a dove on a hill. The dove transformed into a girl. They both carried similar looking staffs. On another hill stood a man with a black shirt, black pants and black boots with a black staff. They looked like they were ready to battle."

Kero frowned. Then he smiled. "That must have been your first **real** dream. Unless you go to a different world where unicorns exist but that's close to impossible."

The girl sighed and got out of bed. She headed for the bathroom to wash up. "I don't think so…" Sakura mumbled.

When she came back, she went straight for her overstuffed closet. She pulled out some jeans and a shirt. 

She put them on and faced her mirror. Staring back at her was a young girl of 14. Just graduated 8th grader at Tomoeda Middle and going to Seijyo High School for 9th grade. Their long summer vacation had just started. Co-captain and member of the cheerleader team and in the honors chorus with Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo was the best at singing. She was the next best... or so the other students say. Sakura personally thought that she _(AN: she meaning herself, not Tomoyo, why would Sakura say Tomoyo was bad at singing? Sakura's not mean!) _wasn't that good at singing. Tomoyo was the best.

Syaoran had become the Captain of the school soccer team. He helped the other boys on basic skills and how to play better with team cooperation. Syaoran also was one of the best students. Tomoyo and Sakura were too. Sakura had grown to like Math with Syaoran and Tomoyo's constant tutoring. All of their teachers placed them in Honors classes for high school. 

Sakura had medium length, light brown hair. Two long and slim bangs framed her face making her face look delicate. Her emerald eyes were bright and shining. She had on a light pink tank top, a white shirt, rolled up to the elbows, over her pink tank top_(AN: Do you know what I'm talking about? Those shirts that can be buttoned down the middle and they have a collar? Just picture Sakura with it on, but not buttoned, so it shows her tank top)_ and dark blue, flared jeans.

"How do I look Kero?" Sakura asked him. She turned around in front of the mirror. She looked at her shirt, making sure there weren't any wrinkles.

"You look fine Sakura." Kero didn't even have to look at her. Sakura always had good fashion sense and looked nice in everything she wore. Well… Almost everything. 

Sakura grabbed her favorite and brand-new, light yellow bag. Her old bag ripped during the school year. The yellow bag held her Clow book and Clow cards. 

"Are you coming Kero?" Sakura pointed at her bag and opened it for him.

Kero huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not going in there. No way, no how." 

Sakura huffed too, imitating him. "Either go in the bag or stay forever pudding-less. You pick." 

Kero grumbled in defeat. He flew slowly to the open bag and went inside. Then he popped his head back out. 

"I better get all of it." 

"Sure Kero." Sakura lightly pushed his round head into the bag.

She bounded down the steps and set the bag down at the end of the stairs. 

Touya was shuffling through his new games for his prized and new Playstation 2. They were all lined up on the bookshelf. He picked up Tekken Tag Tournament. He believed it helped sharpen his fighting skills. Then he could beat up that Chinese brat. 

"Hey Kaijuu. Kinda late today aren't ya? Wait a minute. Your always late." Touya taunted her.

Sakura, much to his surprise, walked over calmly. Before he knew it, his foot had been stomped on. Hard.

Touya fell back and whimpered in pain. "I'm not a Kaijuu." She stated. She held her head high and walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Touya rubbed his foot sorely. "No wonder why Kaijuu scares people away so much."

Sakura rushed out of the kitchen and the answer he got was another stomp on his already sore foot.

She went back into the kitchen and gulped down the rest of her milk while Touya was getting over his new state of pain.

Sakura walked over to her bag picked it up carefully, since Kero was inside, and put on her brand-new, Tomoyo chosen sneakers. 

"I'm going to the park today!" Sakura called out. No answer. Curious of what Touya was doing, she poked her head back into the living room. 

"Hah! Take that!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. Touya was too into Tekken. 

"Touya??" Sakura tried to get his attention. "Heeeello?"

"Awww.. That's not fair!" Touya protested. His fighting character, Yoshimitsu, just died on the television screen.

"I'm going out to the park. Okay?" Sakura watched him pick a new character. 

"Yeah. Whatever." Touya started the next match.

Sakura sighed and walked out the door. 

*~*~*~*

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura ran over, huffing and puffing. Tomoyo and Syaoran were waiting at the park entrance. Syaoran blushed as he saw her clothes. He thought she looked beautiful… as always.

"No problem. Its predictable." Tomoyo teased. 

Sakura ignored that comment. "So where are we going to have the picnic?" 

Syaoran answered. "I found a place."

Sakura brightly smiled at him. "Lead the way!" Syaoran blushed but he quickly turned to the forests and started walking down a path. Tomoyo giggled. Sakura didn't notice and just followed Syaoran.

"Let mah outta here!" The muffled cry came from the yellow bag.

Sakura reached for the bag from behind her and opened it enough for the yellow Guardian Beast to slip through. 

Kero snorted at Sakura as soon as he got out. 

"What did you try to do, suffocate me?" Kero had a frown on his face as he sat on her shoulder.

Sakura thought it looked cute.

"Your so cute Kero." 

Kero stuck his nose up high. Sakura giggled.

"Here we are." Syaoran led them out into an open field with flowers dotted here and there with some large and full leafed trees scattered about.

Sakura cried out in delight. "Its beautiful Syaoran!" She ran around the field in joy stopping every once and awhile to look at the pretty flowers. She picked up a small bunch of pretty pink flowers and put them in her hair.

They all settled down under the largest tree there. It was right in the middle of the field and was larger than the other few trees around it. 

"This is really nice Syaoran." Sakura laid down the picnic blanket. 

Syaoran blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah. How did you find this place?" Tomoyo took another look around at the flowers as she opened the picnic basket.

"I was just walking around in the forest when I came here." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

Tomoyo pulled out the food and laid them down one by one. 

Sakura took one of the sandwiches and Syaoran took one of the tacos. 

Tomoyo kept bringing out container after container. Kero watched ready to pounce.

"PUDDING!!" Kero screamed. He lunged for the container with the transparent cover. He grabbed it and sat down on the blanket. He peeked through the cover before he opened it. "CHOCOLATE! YES!!" After he started ripping off the cover, he stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo questioned. 

"Umm… Can I have a spoon?" Kero asked sheepishly.

"Uhh…" Tomoyo began searching through the picnic basket. "Here ya go!" She pulled out a large bag of plastic forks, small paper plates, plastic spoons and knives, and napkins. 

Kero grabbed a spoon as soon as she handed him one from the bag and went back to his pudding.

Syaoran crunched down on a taco and so it forced the other side of the taco filling to spill out. Tomoyo whipped out her video camera. Sakura laughed as she handed him a napkin. Syaoran blushed a bright red in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Syaoran mumbled to Sakura.

They all ate happily as they chatted under the tree's comforting shade. Birds and squirrels could be seen everywhere. 

After they all ate, Sakura laid down next to Syaoran. She put her bag under her head as a pillow. 

Tomoyo went in search of flowers around the field. Kero went off with Tomoyo instead of staying around with Sakura to snooze. 

As Syaoran watched his surroundings, he also watched his beautiful Cherry Blossom take a nap. Syaoran thought she looked so innocent and vulnerable as she slept. 

Syaoran leaned back against the tree and let his two hands fall on either side of him as he rested. He sighed. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was a nice day. Warm and sunny with a slight and comfortable breeze. 

Sakura suddenly stretched out her arm as if it were cramped. When she set it back down, her hand laid on top of Syaoran's hand. Syaoran turned beet red at the contact. 

Then, a strong wind whipped through the field. The flowers swayed a bit. Syaoran looked around for Tomoyo and Kero. He though that it might rain and they would be caught out in the downpour. However, Tomoyo and Kero were far from their picnic area. Syaoran took a glance at the sky but it was still bright and sunny out with no clouds. 

Syaoran could hear the strong wind rustle the tree leaves, so he looked up. At that moment, Sakura woke up and they both saw a shiny lavender stone fall between Syaoran and Sakura. It was flat and round with soft edges. 

They both looked curiously at the stone. The wind died down until it became only a slight breeze like earlier. 

"What is this Syaoran?" Sakura took her hand off Syaoran's hand and placed her hand on the lavender stone to pick it up.

Once she did, a bright lavender light engulfed them both into a state of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

The Land of Rubia ch2 sub2

Finally! My summer vacation is really starting! Even though I still have a few events left for other things, I'm still really happy! I'm sorry if people are getting a bit impatient for waiting for each chapter. Its because I realize that most people don't review on weekdays so I'm gonna post up my new chapters on the weekends okay? I have a graduation party with my family! I've just graduated 8th grade with three other cousins! I wonder how highschool will be like… I'll ask my bro. Anyway, I have an answer for one of the questions that was asked to me in one of the reviews.

Since I'm graduating 8th grade right now, I wanted Sakura and Syaoran to be too. So right now in this story they are in 8th grade and are 14 years old. Heehee…  


Also. One more thing before I start this chapter. I'm so sorry that people who are not members can't review! Does anyone know how to get rid of that and so everyone, not just members, can review? I know. I don't like this thing either. *Sigh*

WOW!! You guys and gals are soooooo nice! 

Thanxs to…

Rosekeet 

Otaku Romance 

Princess Hikaru 

Dreamyblue 

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

And…

j-chan

The Land of Rubia - The Lost Princess

Chapter 2

By: AznTiGeR1628

Syaoran woke up. He sat up hastily making his head whirl because of his sudden action. The room looked like it was spinning. He waited for his head to become clear until he opened his eyes again. Finally the spinning stopped and he opened his eyes once more. The room was small but furnished with a bed, table and a chair. A long broadsword but still in its sheath sat on the table. A soft tan fabric was wrapped and tied tightly on the sheath. On the chair was another boy. His eyes were closed and his body limp. He had a tan colored slightly long shirt tied at the waist with the same material. The tan pants were tucked in black colored boots. Syaoran though that the sword was obviously that boy's. Questions whirled through his mind. Where was he? Who was this boy? Where was Sakura? At the thought of Sakura, Syaoran attempted to jump out of bed. The boy was instantly alert as he heard shoes thud on the hard floor. His caramel colored eyes saw Syaoran hurrying out of the room. Cursing himself that he had fallen asleep when he should have been keeping watch, he grabbed his broadsword and ran after Syaoran. 

Syaoran ran through the halls. The high ceilings and long halls were made of marble. Of course, Syaoran didn't notice, as he was too intent on getting to Sakura. When he heard someone yell something, his whole body became rigid. He was like a statue. Syaoran could only listen and watch as the boy, previously sleeping on the chair, ran up to him. 

"You could have… asked me… where her… room is." The boy said as he caught his breath. "Your … fast." The boy reached up, with his free hand, to Syaoran's forehead and touched it with his index and middle finger. He chanted something so soft; Syaoran could barely hear it. Syaoran collapsed as he was released from the spell that was holding him. "Where is her room then?" Syaoran demanded as he got back up. 

The boy grinned. "Follow me. You went the wrong way."

As the boy turned he continued talking to Syaoran. "This palace is huge. You could get lost. Good thing I heard you run out or else I might have lost you." 

The boy walked slower to keep to Syaoran's pace because Syaoran was looking down the wide halls and the decoration the palace was known for. The wide and tall tapestries hung on the walls. The tapestries depicted people doing all sorts of things, such as battling or playing with creatures Syaoran has never seen before.

"Amazing huh?" The boy asked. "The palace is known for its furnishings. The tapestries and furniture were made a loooong time ago. We have guards mounted all around the palace, as well as inside too." 

The boy finally led Syaoran down a smaller corridor that had two guards in front of the entrance. The guards stepped aside as the recognized the boy. They went to the second to last room at the end of the hall on the right.

The door opened showing a girl hovering over a bed, bored. She had darkish blonde hair and caramel eyes like the other boy's. Her long waist length hair was tied into a long braid that had blue ribbons intertwined in them. The girl had on a white and blue hemmed dress and pants. The dress was tied at the waist with a blue colored sash. The pants were tucked neatly into white colored boots. On the table a few feet away from her was another sheath but it held a double-edged sword. The sheath and handle was wrapped in a soft blue material that was tied securely on.

Syaoran walked to the bed when he saw that Sakura was still sleeping. 

Sakura's green eyes slowly opened after a few minutes of waiting. Which seemed like forever to Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" Sakura sat up slowly with Syaoran helping by pulling her up into a sitting position. "Where are we?" Was Sakura's first question. Then she saw the girl and boy. "Who are they?"

The girl and boy hurriedly introduced themselves and flushed with embarrassment as they realized they forgot their manners that were taught to them. 

"My name's Kirrim… " The girl curtsied. 

"… And I'm Koryn." The boy bowed. "We're twins." He added grinning.

Sakura giggled. "I'm Sakura." 

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran fingered his dark green pendent that was under his shirt, as he spoke.

"Where's my bag?!" Sakura gasped as she remembered the Clow book when she saw Syaoran touch his pendent. "This?" Kirrim picked up a yellow bag that was next to the post at the end of the bed. Sakura hugged it in relief after the girl handed it back to her. 

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked. 

"You're in the palace of the Sorceress Yalia. Our world is called Rubia. Yalia is the one who transported you here. You'll meet her tomorrow at dawn because she needs your help. I don't know what help it is but it must be important because transporting people here from that far a distance is very draining. The transportation took much out of her, as it had done to you. Although not as much. She's resting right now. You'll meet her tomorrow morning. We're her niece and nephew." Koryn said proudly.

Sakura and Syaoran gaped open mouthed at him. 

"WHAT?! WE ARE IN ANOTHER WORLD?!" Sakura nearly shrieked. She fainted on the bed.

Syaoran grabbed her shoulders as he caught her falling back. "Well," Syaoran set her back down gently "she's gonna be out for a few minutes."

*~*~*~*

Sakura had wakened up again a few minutes later as Syaoran had predicted. Now they were all headed to the kitchens for some dinner. 

Like Syaoran had done before, Sakura marveled at the furnishings. They could see many guards stationed at entrances and exits. When they reached the kitchen they sat at the end of a long bench. There were many people already eating their dinner. When they sat, a lady came up behind them and she had an apron on. She came up to them with a large tray laden with food. 

"Good evening Manora." Kirin and Koryn said politely. Manora laughed. "Always so polite like you were taught. Well, I'll always be at your service." 

Kirin introduced Sakura. "This is Sakura, a friend." Koryn introduced Syaoran. ".. And this is Syaoran."

"Eat as much as you can kids." Manora smiled at them.

Each plate was filled with thick pieces of meat and gravy over it. Each plate also had, strange to Syaoran and Sakura, cut pieces of what looked like fruit and boiled roots and vegetables. The juices were dribbling out of Sakura's mouth as she took a bite out of a piece of the meat. 

Manora came back with a tray of cups filled with milk for the kids. Or what looked like milk. When Syaoran took an experimental sip, it was much sweeter and thicker. 

*~*~*~*

After the hearty dinner, Kirin and Koryn led them to the guestroom. There were two beds. Kirin and Koryn helped them get comfortable with the place before they left. Kirin told them to wait in the morning in the room until herself, or Koryn came to get them.

Sakura went to the small closet. She opened it revealing a large collection of clothes that were put there for her arrival. Syaoran opened the other small closet also revealing a large collection of clothes. Sakura picked out a nightgown that looked like it would fit and went to change and wash up in the bathroom. When she came back out, Syaoran blushed red. 

It was a pink nightgown that reached all the way down to the floor. The dress had a slightly tight fit at the top and flowed out at the bottom. 

Syaoran dropped his eyes and went straight for the bathroom. Sakura, as her dense self, was confused and so she just slipped under the bed covers.

When Syaoran's skin color turned back to its normal color, he finally came out of hiding from the bathroom. Sakura had already fallen asleep. Syaoran sat on the edge of his bed facing her and admired her features. She had one hand curled under her cheek, her hair spread out on the pillow. She looked fragile, childlike, and very precious to him. After about ten minutes he spoke softly to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Sakura, I think we have a big adventure ahead of us."


	4. Chapter 3

The next chapter! Yay! I love to type!

Sorry people! I skipped this chapter and I posted the other one in this one's place… 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! Don't sue me!

The Land of Rubia - The Lost Princess

Chapter 3

By: AznTiGeR1628

Kirrim and Koryn knocked on the door. They heard footsteps walking to the door swiftly. Syaoran was the one to open the door but Sakura was right behind him. Syaoran had on a dark blue shirt, pants and black boots. Sakura had a pink and white shirt and skirt with a pink belt. She had white pants and pink boots. 

As Sakura walked out, Syaoran closed the door behind her. They all started following Koryn as Kirrim talked. 

"First we will go to breakfast and then you will meet Yalia. She has something very important to tell you." Kirrim said seriously.

They all had a very filling breakfast of an oatmeal type porridge, and the drink that looked like milk. Koryn told them that they called it _saeka_ and that it was their main drink besides the tasty fruit juice they make only when the fruit is ripe. Unfortunately, the fruit is just starting to grow on the fruit trees. 

A young boy came up to the table as soon as they had finished and handed a piece of paper to Kirrim. Kirrim read it and nodded to the boy. He walked away as she started talking. "Yalia is expecting us. Lets go now." 

*~*~*~*

Kirrim and Koryn stopped in front of a large, golden colored, double door. Four guards stood on either side.   
Kirrim and Koryn signaled the guards to open the door. One guard from each side did so. 

They all walked into a large room. From the door to a golden throne was a red rug. The ceilings and walls were white but the pillars and doorframes were golden colored. Sitting on the throne was a young woman. She had a golden crown and scepter. Her white gown was long. It reached the floor in the front but was much longer and swept out on the floor. She had long and shiny, dark brown hair that reached below her shoulders. Dark brown eyes with slender eyebrows made her look kind and beautiful.

Kirrim and Koryn curtsied, bowed and greeted their aunt before they left the room. 

Yalia turned to Sakura and Syaoran. She stood up and gestured the to follow her into a back room. They all sat at a small and round wooden table. The wood was polished and smooth as Syaoran looked more closely. 

After they sat down, Yalia began talking. Her voice was low in pitch but was exceedingly velvety and soft. "Welcome to Rubia, Cardcaptors." Sakura was just about to blurt out how did she know but Yalia just smiled knowingly and Sakura bit back her tongue. Yalia continued in an uneasy voice. "I'm not quite sure how to explain this but.. I need your help." Yalia looked at them. Sakura and Syaoran nodded for her to go on. Instead of talking, Yalia leaned over the table and put an index finger on both of their foreheads. 

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes closed as if they were in a trance. 

This is what they saw.

*~*~*~*

A tall and powerful looking young man and a majestic lady were in a large pinkish purple colored room. A golden crown sat on the young man's light brown hair. The young lady had a pretty golden crown on top of her lovely waves of golden hair. They both looked into their crib that was between them. A baby was wrapped in purplish colored blankets. The baby girl was gurgling happily as she kicked free the blankets when she saw her familiar parents. Her little hands went up as if she was saying to them "Pick me up!" She had blue eyes like her father, but her short hair was golden and thick like her mother's. The lady reached down to the girl and gathered her up into her arms. The baby girl's hands went to her mother's hair and began playing with it. The young couple smile joyfully to each other.

*~*~*~*

Yalia let go of her connection after the picture was over. 

"Who was that?" Sakura asked. The baby girl was so cute and adorable. 

Yalia took a deep breath and waved a hand at the table. The table top suddenly became a large 3-D map. There was one round land mass cut into two right down the middle by a long and wide river. Mountains were on either side of the river. The west side of the Rubitro River was labeled The West. The east side was labeled The East. The mountains that bordered the river on the west was labeled the Western Barrier and the mountains that bordered the river on the east was labeled the Eastern Barrier.

The East had beautiful green hills, covered with flowers and trees. There were distinctive places like farmland, forests, and towns or villages. This was what Yalia ruled.

The Sorceress started to talk again. "The people I showed you was King Eron, Queen Tiara and the baby Princess, named Aria. They used to rule the West." 

Syaoran knit his eyebrows together as he caught the meaning of one of the sentences Yalia said. "What do you mean 'used to rule'?"

"I do not know how King Eron and Queen Tiara died but I do know who did it. His name is not known but he is evil, I assure you that. He is a threat to Rubia. Many people think of him as the Dark One, or other nicknames." Yalia narrowed her eyes as she thought of something.

Syaora caught another one of the meaning of one of her sentences. "What about Princess Aria? You didn't mention her." 

Yalia shook her head in discomfort. "She is somewhere. No one can find her. The Dark One hid her. I know she is not dead although others might think so. Only I know that King Eron and Queen Aria had performed some kind of spell that they had made. It protects the baby from any harm that might be a threat to her life. I don't know how the spell knows when the baby is in danger but it was very effective when the Dark One had tried to kill her after he had killed King Eron and Queen Aria. The baby is still alive I know it. She should be around ten years of age right now. "

She stood up and pointed at a city with a large golden palace in the middle. A marketplace and many large houses and shops were outside of the palace walls. "You are here in my palace right now. This city in which I live in is called Futiori City." She extended her arm and put her finger a foot over the palace. The tip of her finger glowed a pale red and she wrote Futiori City in a beautiful flowing handwriting. 

Yalia withdrew her arm after she finished. She waved a hand at The West. Sakura gasped as she watched dark clouds form, covering the land with an endless darkness. The palace was an ugly gray with gargoyle look a likes. It was the exact opposite of The West. 

The Sorceress pointed to the palace. "That's where King Eron and Queen Tiara used to live before the Dark One took it." She let out a sad sigh. 

Sakura leaned forward and spoke quietly. "So our mission, if we chose to accept it, is to find her and bring her back to you?" 

Yalia shook her head. "No. I am not the one who needs her but it is her people that need her. They are trapped in their own houses, villages, towns, and cities because of him. They are too afraid to do anything. They are like slaves, beaten, and scoffed at as inferior by his soldiers and guards. We need her to get rid of him, to stop these senseless behaviors. I know she can make The West back to what it was before when her parents had ruled. She needs to learn the magic her parents had. She will learn somehow. Her parents put that somehow in the spell but for now, you will have to protect her when you find her."

Sakura looked at Syaoran. They nodded to each other. Sakura turned back to Yalia and said in a confident and clear voice. "We will do anything to help find her." 


	5. Chapter 4

The Land of Rubia ch4

I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write about in the next few chapters… I planned it! I'm so proud of myself :) Anyway, this is to the people who have read my other story the Master's Stone. The Master's Stone was my very first story. I didn't really plan out what I was going to write in each chapter. When I started to write it, it became very tough because the story line to me was simply.. : Syaoran has to get the Master's Stone and that Sakura is in trouble and Syaoran has to save her from some evil dude. when I made the plot up, I really had no idea what was going to be in the middle! AHH!! Help??? Please??

I'm so sorry to all the people who have just read this! I messed up my own fic! I put East instead of West in this chapter for the poem! Sheeeeeeesh… 

Anyway… So! Here's the next chapter to….

The Land of Rubia - The Lost Princess

Chapter 4

By: AznTiGeR1628

Sakura and Syaoran were just about to leave when Yalia called out to them.

"Do not tell anyone about your mission. Unless it is absolutely necessary because if word gets around, which might happened, the Dark one might find out and you might be targeted by his officials or monsters." 

Sakura shivered at that thought but spoke out. "Don't worry. We will be careful." 

Yalia nodded as she was sure that they would be careful. "Kirrim? Koryn?" 

Obediently they came in and Yalia told them to help Sakura and Syaoran pack for their adventure. Yalia thought for a minute before she put her hand in front of her. On her hand appeared a tiny ring. 

"This ring will only fit one thing. I will give you a clue that I had been given from Queen Tiara herself. It might not be a finger that it fits." Yalia handed it to Sakura. Yalia then closed her eyes as she said a long unspoken poem.

" 'One of the four fingers will show the way,   
To a face with hands that never tire.   
Look at its face, then to its mouth,  
Its tongue sticks down from its shining smile.  
Look at the mouth and you will see,  
The treasure of The West if only the Princess stands at the circle.   
She will know its her when she does this herself.' " 

Confused, Sakura looked over at Syaoran for an answer. He looked confused too.

Then Yalia put her hand out again. This time, an animal hide appeared, rolled up and tied at the middle by a piece of string. Yalia took the string off and the skin unrolled. On it was a map drawn by hand. It still looked new but in reality, it was very old. 

"This was given to me by King Eron. He said it shows all of Rubia but it also has a secret of its own." Yalia also gave it to Sakura. "I do not know what secret he means but it will show itself in due time.

"Now you'll have to go pack for your mission." Yalia walked back to her throne as Kirrim and Koryn led them away. 

Sakura and Syaoran studied the ring. It was very tiny. Too small for any finger, even a baby's finger. The map was old but it didn't look like it was going to break anytime soon.

When they reached their room, Kirrim and Koryn helped them pack. They packed all the necessary things such as clothes, towels, soap, and etc. They also packed some travel food.

"Do you want to stay for one more night before you start off or are you going to leave now?" Kirrim asked.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I think we should leave now." 

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I think so too." 

Koryn looked disappointed. "Okay. Then we'll show you to the gates of the city and then you can start." 

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the guest rooms and followed Kirrim and Koryn down the hall. After a few more turns, they reached the palace doors. The guards let them out and into the wide bustling marketplace. There were many shops selling a wide variety of goods. There were some shops that sold food or clothing. Other shops sold weapons, or magical items. Finally they reached the gate of the city.

Kirrim hugged Sakura and Koryn shook Syaoran's hand. 

"We will see each other again right?" Kirrim asked.

Sakura smiled. "Of course we will!" 

Sakura and Syaoran were just about to ask the guards to open the gates when they heard a cry behind them. 

"Wait!" 

It was Yalia! She was riding a white horse and trotting over. Beside her was the most beautiful creature Sakura has ever seen.

The creature was a white unicorn. Its horn and eyes were a rainbow of different shades of blue. Its hooves were a golden yellow and its mane and tail was white. White wings were folded on its side.

"This is Halleia (hal LAY ah). She is still a young unicorn but I know she'll be of some use on your journey. She can't fly yet since she is still so young but she has some surprises of her own." Yalia got off her horse when she was in front of the group. 

"She's so beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura advanced quietly as she extended her hand. Yalia laughed. 

"She doesn't hurt anyone unless they hurt her first. Hallie (nickname) is very friendly. Flying unicorns are very rare. Hallie was abandoned when I found her. I don't know why but she was. You can tell what her emotions are by the different colors her horn or eyes are. Blue is calm, purple is happy, and green is when she's tired, sleepy or sleeping. Orange is usually when she's cautious. You better watch out when you see red though! Red is like.. irritated, angry,.. yeah. You get the picture right?" Yalia said.

Sakura laughed too. "Yes we do."

Just then the guard called out and everyone turned to look at him. "Are you leaving? We are going to close the gate soon if you're not leaving."

Sakura and Syaoran turned to look back at the group. "We'd better leave now." Syaoran said. 

"Help them as much as you can Hallie." Yalia whispered as she hugged Halleia for the last time before pushing her to them. Yalia bent down to Sakura and Syaoran's ears before they took Halleia. "Good luck on your mission Cardcaptors." 

"We will try as hard as we can." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Syaoran waved back at the group before the gates closed behind them. 


End file.
